


Just some fun

by Hotaruxfirefly



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, Just smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaruxfirefly/pseuds/Hotaruxfirefly
Summary: “The President of the United States accidentally slipped viagra into your wine.”
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Just some fun

It was a fine winter evening at the White House where a long list of world leaders had been invited to join a dinner party. Of course the G7 members were seated close together, much to Justin’s delight. It was almost painfully clear to anyone seeing him in the presence of Emmanuel, that he indeed valued the French President. Maybe even more than what was appropriate. Of course, if Trump was also present he would be sure to draw most of the attention. Something Justin was extremely grateful for. 

“I asked the White House kitchen if they could serve hamberders but apparently ‘that’s not gonna happen’ so we’re stuck with this green stuff.” Trump said, poking his fork at the side salad.

“I’d imagine Mr. President!” Boris Johnson laughed. 

Emmanuel frowned, though mostly concealed from his fellow leaders. Of course Justin noticed, as he’d been staring at the French president all night. It wasn’t unusual for the group to share glances, and he and Emmanuel had shared an impressive amount. And just as fate would have it; they caught each others eyes for a second. Enough to make both of them scoff at the American president’s comment.

“You didn’t invite Putin I see,” Merkel said, sounding surprised.

“Oh he’ll be here soon,” Trump answered.

The table fell silent, though the president didn’t seem to mind, or even notice. As far as Justin could see, Trump was celebrating in his own head. 

“Right.” Merkel sighed.

As Justin and several other world leaders drank the wine from their glasses, a White House official whispered in Trump’s ear, however loud enough for at least Justin to hear. He rolled his eyes on instinct, knowing that Putin was about to join them. And sure enough; from the entrance appeared the short leader with narrowed eyes, and a hostile demeanor. Trump immediately brightened up, standing to greet him, while aides made room at the table. 

“Nice of you to join us.” Emmanuel said, mostly to be polite. 

They continued the night conversing mostly about politics and cultural issues. No one dared raise an eyebrow at Trump’s incompetent inputs, since Putin would cast a predatory gaze at anyone who even hinted a condescending gesture. Before dessert, many of the leaders all around the tables went to freshen up, and use the bathrooms. It raised quite a lot of suspicion when both Putin and Trump disappeared at the same time. Curious as he was, Justin excused himself from the table, and followed them. He tiptoed down the hall carefully, knowing that Putin was especially perceptive. Surprisingly enough he managed to go unnoticed, and as he peaked around the corner he discovered what he on some levels already knew. 

“My sweet orange teddy bear, I’ve been miserable without you.” Putin said, stroking the president’s cheek.

“I missed you bigly!” Trump answered.

They wrapped their arms around each other, and Justin shivered as the two of them kissed.

Feeling like he’d seen enough, Justin went back to the other guests (partially traumatized). 

When they were all back at the table, and the dessert had been served, the atmosphere wasn’t any less awkward. Just when Trump reached for his drink of coke, laughter erupted from a table further down, which seemed to draw the attention of everyone in the dining hall. It quickly quieted down, and everyone turned back to their dessert. As Emmanuel took a long sip of his wine, Justin noticed Trump’s eyes go wide as Emmanuel eventually downed his glass. The American president cringed hard when the glass was finally put down on the table again. Justin looked Trump in the eyes, signaling for him to follow as he slipped out into the hallway.

  
  


“What was that about?”

“Nothing, but you should get out of here before things get awkward…” Trump answered, seemingly amused.

“Wait what did you do?” Justin asked, feeling oddly intrigued as well. “It’s the wine isn’t it? You freaked when you saw the French president drinking it.”

“Well, not the wine in general. However Macron isn’t gonna have a good time.” Trump answered. “I’m gonna go finish my dessert now.”

Justin grabbed his wrist before he could leave, pulling him back into the conversation.

“Explain or I’ll tell the press you’re hooking up with Putin.”

“Is that a threat?” Trump gasped, pretending to be offended.

“Talk.” Justin ordered, yanking at the president’s long red tie.

“Okay fine!” Trump whined. “I accidentally slipped viagra into his glass thinking it was mine.”

“WHAT?!?” Justin yelled, almost loud enough for the other guests to hear them. “Why would you do that?!”

“I have a date tonight,” Trump laughed confidently. “It takes up to 2 hours for it to kick in.”

“That’s great! We have time to reverse the effect!” Justin answered.

“How?” Trump said, uninterested. “He’s 42, and just took 100 mg of viagra. Now that’s gonna be painful. But who knows, if he’s lucky he might not even feel anything. Take it easy and have some dessert!”

“Well, I don’t know how viagra even works, you have to fix this.” Justin demanded, crossing his arms.

“It’s his problem,” Trump shrugged. “Can I go now?”

“No! This is your fault.” Justin hissed. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Google.”

The discussion instantly ended as Trump went back into the dining hall, leaving Justin to figure out what to do. He pulled up his phone, and went back to the table as if nothing had happened. He started by googling “viagra and alcohol” knowing only what the president had told him, and that Emmanuel had been drinking at least 3 glasses of wine. Especially one line caught his eye.

Side effects of mixing Viagra and alcohol may include:

  * priapism, or a painful, long-term erection



He sighed dramatically, considering the variables. Emmanuel would definitely find out, but perhaps the situation could resolve itself if Justin didn’t tell him. After 45 minutes he glanced at the French president, noticing him being slightly bothered.

“Anything wrong?” Justin asked, trying to appear casual.

“No, just a headache,” Emmanuel answered. 

“Right,” Justin said.

As much as he wanted to believe otherwise, he knew that headaches happen to be a common side effect of viagra. Deciding to do the most inappropriate thing he could think of at that moment, he purposely dropped a piece of silverware. He shifted his shoe, kicking it under the table.

“Excuse me…” He mumbled, bending down to pick it up.

He made sure to take his time, and carefully glance at Emmanuel’s lower half, however it was impossible to see anything, as the french president had a hand between his thighs, clutching his chair. Justin quickly grabbed the utensil, and sat back up. He knew that the only moral thing to do when someone has been drugged without their knowledge is to inform them about it. Even if Emmanuel ended up experiencing no effects of the drugs, he at least deserved to know.

“Can we talk…” Justin whispered. “Real quick.”

“Is that necessary?” Emmanuel asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Yes, it’s important!” Justin answered, sounding more impatient than intended. “It’ll only be a second.”

Emmanuel nodded in response, though clearly reluctant to follow. As he stood up stiffly, he straightened his jacket to make it reach longer.

Justin closed the door to the utility closet, Emmanuel behind him, leaning against the wall restlessly. 

“I’d imagine you’re feeling quite uncomfortable…” Justin nervously snickered. “It’s, uh, hard to explain, so I’ll just get right to the point.”

Emmanuel raised an eyebrow in confusion, folding his arms as he waited for Justin to continue.

“The President of the United States accidentally slipped viagra into your wine.” Justin blurted out quickly, hoping the effect would be that of ripping off a bandaid.

“What!? And no one told me anything while I still had a chance to leave?” Emmanuel asked, clearly frustrated and growing even more uncomfortable.

“Uh… sorry.”

“I’m gonna go… figure something out.” Emmanuel sighed, reaching out for the handle.

“Do you need any help?” Justin asked before he had a chance to consider the meaning of his words.

“I think you’ve helped enough.” Emmanuel answered, twisting the handle.

However as soon as he pulled it, the entire handle slipped out of the door. He tried shoving it back in, but the door wouldn’t budge.

“Hold on I have my phone,” Justin said. “I’ll just text someone to come get us.”

Emmanuel pulled up his phone as well, startled as he realized he had no signal.

“Please tell me you have-”

“No signal,” Justin sighed. “Surely someone will notice our absence.”

Emmanuel simply scoffed in response, taking a seat on the ground, against the wall. Justin did the same, but as far away as the confined space would allow him, out of respect. None of them knew how long they were going to have to wait, but Justin knew that Emmanuel was going to be the most bothered by it. There was an awkward silence, and the prospect of it continuing made Justin eager to distract the both of them.

“So do you think he’ll get re-elected?”

Emmanuel looked at him with an expression that could hardly be misunderstood. The one saying ‘can you not’. Yet he still answered, perhaps knowing that Justin wasn’t exactly happy to be stuck in a utility closet either.

“I guess it depends on the approval ratings, and whether or not he manages to screw up worse than he already has.”

“Right,” Justin answered.

The silence continued, and they were both intent on avoiding eye contact. What was probably nothing more than 10 minutes felt like hours. Justin thought it best to check if Emmanuel was even still alive considering how quiet he was being. Indeed the French president was as Justin had last seen him, however something had undoubtedly changed. His face was strained, and glistening with sweat. He was quivering slightly, gripping the edges of his jacket. As much experience Justin had with tailored suits, he knew that they did not allow any excess room, for anything, at all. Emmanuel was certainly not having a good time, and Justin was feeling extremely lucky that Trump hadn’t slipped the pills into his glass.

“The event is gonna end in about an hour, and it probably won’t take more than 5-10 minutes for someone to find us.” Justin said, trying to make light of the situation. “How long do you think you can make it?”

“I’m not sure.” Emmanuel answered with a frown. “I’m gonna kill that orange bastard when I get out of here.”

“Unzip your pants.” Justin said, knowing he’d have to rephrase when he saw Emmanuel’s clearly unamused expression. “It’ll relieve some of the pressure.”   
“I know that, but how could you possibly think that’s appropriate, even in the slightest.” Emmanuel said. “Can we please not talk about this?”

Justin nodded apologetically, slightly annoyed with himself for bringing it up. This time he decided to just keep quiet, the closet was beginning to get hotter with the two of them cramped in there, and it was increasingly uncomfortable. Yet somehow Justin couldn’t help sneak a glance at Emmanuel whenever the moment allowed for him to do so. His features were almost hypnotizing. Especially the way his teal eyes seemed to flare with desperation, as he writhed, and his breath quickened. He let his gaze devour the sight in front of him, and almost lost himself completely. Even though Emmanuel was doing his best to cover up his ‘situation’ Justin still caught glances of what he could only describe as, well… hard. He let another 10 minutes pass, watching Emmanuel shift and turn, while hissing and whimpering, before he decided to break the silence.

“I wouldn’t mind if you do whatever makes you more comfortable,” Justin mentioned, despite knowing his suggestion wouldn’t be received well. “I’ve got tissues in my pocket.”

Whether it was the intense effects of the viagra, or the pure absurdity of Justin’s proposition, Emmanuel did not appear pleased. However he didn’t decline, perhaps on some level wanting to keep the option open, just in case he’d have to wait longer than his body had patience for. He curled up, hugging his knees as they continued waiting. The next 5 minutes seemed to only be more difficult, and even Justin found himself increasingly restless, although he undoubtedly had it easier than Emmanuel, who’s hand hovered near his zipper hesitantly. It was obvious that he was at his limit, and wouldn’t be able to take it much longer, as the painful throbbing made him desperate for release. His eyes met Justin’s with a pleading expression, and for a moment they simply let the situation consume them. Justin took it as a sign, moving closer. He guided Emmanuel’s hand, unzipping his pants, and Emmanuel immediately sighed as some of the pressure was relieved.

“I want to help,” Justin said, figuring he might as well be honest with his intentions. “It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Emmanuel didn’t take much time deciding, moving his hands to let Justin do as he pleased.

“It’s fine,” He panted. “Just hurry.”

Justin pulled down the waistband, and Emmanuel blushed excessively, covering his face as he felt Justin staring at his erection.

“Do you mind if I use my mouth?” Justin asked, knowing that it was an action he couldn’t disguise as just wanting to ‘help’ Emmanuel. “Whatever helps you finish faster.”

“Trust me that won’t be a problem,” Emmanuel panted. 

It was clear that he wasn’t comfortable with it, and Justin decided to use his hands instead. Considering how wet Emmanuel already was, and probably had been for a while, Justin wouldn’t have any problems moving his hand smoothly. Emmanuel shivered, involuntarily letting out his voice when Justin grazed him. His response to the slightest of touch revealed just how sensitive he’d become, and he quickly covered his mouth.

“You can lean on me,” Justin offered, knowing that Emmanuel wouldn’t be able to ask for it himself.

He hesitated slightly, not wanting to rely on Justin more than he already had, but ended up resting his forehead on Justin’s shoulder, letting Justin wrap an arm around his waist supportively. Emmanuel gasped when Justin started stroking, arching his back as he trembled. It didn’t take long before he was clinging to Justin, and desperately trying to suppress his moans. He felt his surroundings slipping away, focusing only on the sensation of Justin’s hand. Even though the faint sounds of the dinner party outside could be heard through the door, it sent a surge of excitement down to his lower half. Justin for his part was finding it difficult not to move his hand from Emmanuel’s lower back further down. He was thankful that his blazer was buttoned, covering up his own erection. He continued focusing on Emmanuel even though he desperately wanted to touch himself. More than anything he wanted Emmanuel to touch him. He ignored the urge, not wanting to be selfish or take advantage of the situation. 

“Tissue!” Emmanuel pleaded, but it was too late.

He hugged Justin tighter, clenching his jaw to stop himself from crying out as he came. He trembled, and collapsed into Justin’s embrace, heaving a sigh as the last waves of pleasure left his body.

“Sorry, I didn’t think to take them out,” Justin said, wanting to stroke Emmanuel’s hair but deciding not to.

“Sorry I got… on you,” Emmanuel answered, gesturing to what they were now both covered in.

Justin took out the tissues from his pocket, wiping off Emmanuel’s stomach, and their clothes. When he looked up at Emmanuel, he saw an expression hinting a mixture of shame and guilt. 

“This whole situation wasn’t your fault,” Justin said wanting to comfort him somehow.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that it happened,” Emmanuel answered, straightening his suit, avoiding further eye contact. “Just please don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Of course,” Justin said.

They sat there another 10 minutes when a staffer finally found them. They didn’t speak after that, and neither of them mentioned any of what had happened since then.

  
  
  



End file.
